


Smoke Break

by Meveret



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Cigarettes, M/M, Masturbation, Smoking, cecil REALLY thinking about carlos, cecil thinking about carlos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-10
Updated: 2014-07-10
Packaged: 2018-02-08 07:39:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1932405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meveret/pseuds/Meveret
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gift for punkrockgaia, requesting Cecil doing something while smoking. Well he is certainly doing something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smoke Break

Another successful day, another successful show. Cecil stood before the sink scrubbing the few dishes used for his dinner that evening. His apartment hung in shadow with the only source of light above him. Clamor in his head, screaming in silence against the calm night outside. Calm only on the surface. He felt sleepy after a long day of dealing with Night Vale. A long sigh.

Not as tired as Carlos.

A flick of a lighter, bringing the flame up. The cigarette took. He inhaled, releasing a trail of smoke from his nose while still staring out over the rest of his living room. Perfectly imperfect Carlos working away in his lab, saving the town, performing science. He never appeared weary. Hair messy, lab coat dirty. Still looked gorgeous. Cecil took a long drag, walking around to the couch and sitting down. He didn’t turn on the TV, only sat with distant eyes.

Carlos had called him. He still had the messages on his phone. They had a planned date in a week.

Another drag as he let his thoughts drift along more primal lines. The exhaled smoke escaped parted lips, wandering up into a cloud to linger. Leaning back, Cecil twisted the finished cigarette in the ashtray on the table, reaching for another.

That scientist standing brave. Those lips near his, warmth as their hands embraced, pulling into a hug.

He lit the next, tilting his head back to watch the smoke meander about. His eyes followed the trailing wisps, mind forcing them into shapes.

A silhouette of Carlos, turning to smile, moving to pulling his shirt over his shoulders.

Cecil’s free hand moved from his leg to his belt, unclasping the buckle as his thoughts carried on the story.

Carlos would walk over shirtless, wrapping his still warm lab coat around him, giving a short kiss. A preview of what was to come..

Fingers slipped inside his pants now, Cecil finding himself hard. He took a slow drag, letting the sensation fill his lungs. Carlos.

They’d kiss, soft at first than hard as the need built. He’d push Carlos against the wall, hands worshiping, only to get pushed back in the same playful fashion, both of them breathing hard. Those hands on him, no doubt skilled, gentle, yet so wanting.

Cecil bit his lip, palming his cock with a long stroke over the shaft. His thumb ended at the tip, moving in slow circles. A shudder down his back, eyes now closed in his day dream.

Carlos kisses down his neck, over tattoos, wanting to memorize them with his lips. Fingers followed along, guided him down to lay on the bed. They are naked now. He wants to stare at that wonderful form, soft and caramel in his arms, but can’t. Weight presses down on him from above and he allows every moment.

Chest heaving, Cecil gripped himself hard, pumping up and down. Moans escaped with each breath, echoing in the quiet of his small apartment. His cigarette was left to slowly burn out at arm’s length. An arc of his back as he imagined laying under that man. He could smell that faint lavender and chemical scent from the last time they ran into each other. His hand moved faster.

Cecil. Carlos would say his name, leaving him enchanted.. Cecil, I want you all night. He feels Carlos’s length against his, grinding in need. Narrowed eyes, lost in a haze of lust, a tongue against his neck. He kisses back, hands massaging down that silk back and back up. His face buried in that hair. Heat and sweat between them as Carlos brings his body flush against his, the entire night ahead of them. The feel of him inside, careful and loving. Or the ecstasy of his own erection between the cheeks of that perfect-

A cry. Cecil trembled as he released, splattering over his hand and pants. He gasped with a moan, breathing in long gulps of air to recover. Eyes now opened he leaned forward, clinging to the images that were just floating so pristine in his mind. A smile, satisfied from the pleasure of it all. He brought up the cigarette, finding it only a stump. Another was lit and placed between wet lips as he took a taste. A hard exhale through the nose, closing his eyes as the smoke swept over him, still dancing with his fantasies.


End file.
